


Equals

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an alpha male needs an equal. Crossover with CSINY. Gibbs/Mac Taylor pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> Equals

Equals

"You know, I can keep this up all night," Mac Taylor said conversationally. Gibbs could only groan in reply. He was bent over a sawhorse with Mac drilling him slowly, long endless thrusts that made Gibbs forget where he was, who he was.

"Yeah…I know," Gibbs finally gasped out, clenching his muscles. He was gonna torment Mac as much as Mac was tormenting him.

"Missed you," Mac said, a hitch in his voice now. They'd been apart for a couple of months this time and they'd desperately needed to bleed off the stresses of their day jobs. In bed. In the basement. It didn't matter as long as one of them was buried deep inside the other.

"Missed you too," Gibbs replied, groaning. There were very few men in this world who were his equals and Mac Taylor was. Especially now.

Especially when he was drilling Gibbs' prostate.

Just.

Like.

That!

"Ready to end round one?" Mac's voice was a comforting rumble punctuated with little groans that sent heat skittering up and down Gibbs' spine.

"Yeah, I'm there." Gibbs wrapped a hand around his leaking cock and began the twisting motion that would send him over the edge. He exploded with a low growl, clenching Mac deeply and driving him over as well.

Minutes later, Mac bit the back of his neck gently and brought his hand down to cover Gibbs' hand where it was still holding his half-hard cock, chuckling against his skin.

"Nice having an equal," Gibbs said in a thoroughly satisfied tone. "My turn next."

"Later," Mac breathed against his skin. "Not as young as I used to be."

"But every bit as damn good."


End file.
